Primos de sangre
by MyBloodberryNights
Summary: Bella se presenta ante su primo, indefensa, para comunicarle la inminente idea del Señor Tenebroso de eliminarlo. ¿Sirius le creerá? ¿Por qué?


**N/A: Este fic salió de una conversación en la convivencia de fin de año, entre Hermi-SsS y ShackingOffTheChains, está dedicado a Hermi-SsS... espero que ella y todos los fanficántropos lo disfruten :) ¿Qué pasaría si Bella realmente no quería matar a Sirius?**

* * *

Sirius se encontraba terminando de cenar. Sólo, esa vez, todos los demás de la Orden del Fénix se habían ido esa noche a ver al Señor Weasley. No había nadie en su hogar, solo él y Kreacher, el cual no contaba como una persona, o siquiera un ser, al menos para él. Terminó de comer las lentejas que, de mala gana, le había hecho, y se levantó. Con rapidez, dejó los platos en el fregadero e hizo que se lavaran solos. Caminó por los pasillos escuchando como sus pasos retumbaban en la madera, y en los pisos superiores en los cuales, al estar vaciós, también hacían eco. Las maderas de los escalones gruñían escondiendo los propios gruñidos de Sirius. La discusión con Snape lo había dejado intranquilo. Sabía que Snape lo odiaba, y se sentiría muy culpable si Quejicus le hacía algo a Harry por esa razón. Rechinando los dientes, subía, cuando recordó que la otra parte del espejo de Harry estaba abajo. Desandó lo que había subido de las escaleras, y se dirigió rápidamente a la mesita al lado del paraguero. Sacó el espejo, no veía nada por cierto. Lo miró detenidamente unos segundos y, tranquilizadoramente, pudo ver el techo de los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Sonrió, aún estaban los dragones en miniatura que James y él habían colgado en segundo año, los cuales aparentemente, o nunca vieron o, más probablemente, nunca pudieron bajar. Sirius sonrió, ellos podrían haber sido los mejor Aurors, pero la vida les tenía otros destinos: morir y... ser un prófugo. Él hubiese preferido ser el muerto.

Se dio vuelta con rapidez, y tiró el paraguero. Nunca, nunca su madre lo había aturdido tanto. Su madre le empezó a gritar en la oreja, mientras él trataba de cerrar la cortina. En medio de todo eso, tocaron el timbre. ¿Qué hizo su madre? Gritar más.

-¡TRAIDORES DE LA SANGRE, SANGRE SUCIA, NO ERES HIJO MÍO, MI HIJO REGALUS ERA MI UNICO HIJO, TU Y TUS AMIGOS, LOS DE LA ORDEN DEL FENIX, PLANEANDO EL MESTIZAJE, TRAIDOR, IMPURO!-gritaba su madre, mientras él abría la puerta.

Allí se apareció su prima, Bellartix. Sirius se apresuró a sacar su varita, pero Bellatrix, con rapidez, lo desarmó. Sirius, desinteresado, se apoyó en la puerta.

-Que placer es tener a mi primita de vuelta. Si vienes a matarme, hazlo rápido.-le dijo con una sonrisa tras la barba. Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa, cosa que era rara en ella.

-No vengo a matarte, primo.

Bellatrix bajó la varita y se apoyó de igual manera del lado de afuera de la puerta.

-Entonces que vienes a hacer, me desarmas y te haces la desinteresada...

-Si no te desarmaba ibas a atacarme. Y no estoy aquí para que luchemos.

Sirius la miró fijo para tratar de ver si mentía. Bellatrix le sostuvo la mirada, mientras aún se escuchaban los gritos de la madre de Sirius, hasta que quebró.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?-dijo ella, pasando sin preguntar.

Él cerró la puerta, y los gritos cesaron.

-Bellatrix, querida, te he extrañado tanto, aqui he estado tan sola, con aquel que ni siquiera es hijo mío, un traidor a la familia y a la raza de magos... ¿Que ha sido de tu vida querida?

Bellatrix intercambió unas pocas palabras con ella y cerró la cortina. Sirius levantó su varita y miró fijo a su prima.

-Sigo sin saber porqué viniste.

-Todo a su tiempo, Sirius, dime que has estado haciendo tú.-dijo ella, pasando hasta la cocina y sentándose en la mesa.

-No voy a contarte nada y lo sabes bien. ¿Para qué intentas?

-Aparentemente no quieres mostrar cordialidad con tu prima.-dijo ella, con una sonrisa socarrona. Él no sonreía, todavía se preguntaba qué hacían allí. Ella borro su sonrisa y lo miró fijo.

-Sirius, tú sabes que nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Pero al fin y al cabo eres mi primo, y aunque seas un traidor a la sangre sigues siendo de la familia y todas esas cosas. Por otro lado... me divierte matar muggles sin razón, pero matar un mago es algo muy sucio, si, muy sucio. Todos los magos somos familia, es como los negros y los blancos, o los chinos. Pueden odiarse pero al fin y al cabo algunos se llevan bien. Más alla de que tu seas un traidor a la sangre, debería comunicarte que quieren liquidarte.-e hizo una seña como de cortar el cuello.

Sirius no dijo nada por un rato. La miró fijamente. Su prima, por primera vez, le había dirigido la palabra sin insultarlo y, sobre todo, quería ayudarlo y salvarlo.

-¿Qué me hace pensar que no estas mintiendo?

-¿Acaso no soy tu prima?-dijo ella.-Confía en mi una sola vez en tu vida.

Sirius dudó. Bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos y finalmente quitó la mirada de escepticismo de su rostro. Cobró una mirada solemne.

-Habla entonces, Trixi. ¿Qué planean?

Bella sonrió, pero rápidamente quitó su sonrisa cuando su primo la miró duramente para que hablase.

-Verás, todos saben que tu ahijado el sangre sucia irá tras la profecía. Es su destino, y, conociéndolo, es muy probable que vaya, tiene ese ego y ese afan de meterse en problema al igual que el cerdo arrogante de su padre...

-Lava tu boca antes de hablar de mi hermano James, querida prima, pues al ser mi hermano era primo tuyo tanto como yo. Y bien sabes que Harry es más poderoso que el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Bellatrix hizo una pausa. Rodeó los ojos y apretó los dientes por un momento. Retomó.

-Como digas. Lo importante es que saben que en cuanto te enteres vas a ir tras él. No hay duda de ello, y ni tu divagarías si se te presentara la ocasión. A ti tampoco te atemoriza el peligro, ¿o si primito?

-Tú me conoces mejor que yo mismo en ese aspecto.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona Siruis. En cierto punto, había calidez en ese sonrisa, había calidez y... amabilidad.

-Quieren liquidarte, quieren borrarte del mapa porque eres uno de los puntos de apoyo de Potter. También quieren liquidar a Dumbledore, pero eso ya les va a ser más difícil.

Bellatrix calló por un momento. Sirius la miró fijamente. ¿Era posible que su prima estuviera diciendo la verdad?

-Créeme. No estoy jugando contigo, no es un plan para que no defiendas a Potter. No es para que esté desprotegido, porque habrá muchos Aurors a su alrededor. Confía en mí, cuando vaya a buscar la profecía al Ministerio de Magia, hazte un favor y no vayas, a menos que no aprecies tu vida.

Sirius enmudeció, su idea no era creerle a su prima. La miró duramente buscando la mentira, el truco en todo aquello. Bella continuó.

-Sirius, eres de mi sangre. Has sido un digno rival toda mi vida y no espero que dejes de serlo. Hasta me divierte este ir y venir, esta pelea constante, es un pasatiempo, idear planes para destruirte, los cuales todos acaban en fracaso, porque hasta incoscientemente soy incapaz de lastimarte, de hacerte un daño serio. Sirius, no dejé de sentir aquello que sentía por tí cuando teniamos 16 años.

Sirius entreabrió la boca. Ese episodio en el que su prima le había confesado su atracción había quedado en aquella parte de su vida que había decidido olvidar, fingió que toda su vida fuera de Hogwarts hasta los 16 años había sido un sueño. De hecho, lo recordaba casi como una película, algo que él ni siquiera había vivido.

Pero Bella lo recordaba muy bien. Aquella vez que en la cena familiar, su primo le gritó a su madre en medio de todos y se fue a empacar. Conociéndolo, ella sabía que era el fin: él se iría y no habría ya más oportunidad de confesarle la verdad, la cual era... ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

**_Flash Back_**

_El cuarto en penumbra lo recibió con aires de despedida, y de adiós. Él observó por un momento los carteles pegados en la pared, y se sonrió a si mismo. Pero aquello no se podía demorar, comenzó a empacar. Puso toda su ropa en aquel bolso al cual, previamente, lo había hechizado con un encanto agrandador. Tomó su varita, sus libros, sus cosas favoritas. Estaba terminando de empacar cuando su prima se presentó ante su puerta._

_-Bellatrix, deberías de estar contenta, ya no verás mi rostro más por aquí ni por ningún otro lado. ¿A que has venido, a despedirte, a burlarte de mí? Estoy de tan buen humor que podré recibir los comentarios burlones que haces con una sonrisa. Me voy, Bellatrix, me verás dentro de años en las filas de la resistencia si su Señor Tenebroso asciende al poder.-dijo él._

_Ella lo miró con extrañez desde la puerta. No dijo nada, bajó la cabeza. Su primo nunca había visto una expresión igual en ella. Estaba acongojada enserio, más allá de que se veía claramente en sus ojos que cada vez eran más vidriosos, ella no trataba de ocultarlo. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, cerró los ojos por un momento y con nacientes lágrimas que ocultó con una sonrisa, habló._

_-Aunque no lo creas me entristece tu partida. Fuiste un rival para mí, aunque traté con todas mis fuerzas de burlarme de tu actitud de traidor a la familia, y traté de opacarte siempre, y en nuestra familia creo que lo logré, porque excluyendo a la traidora de Andrómeda soy claramente la mejor maga de esta generación de nuestra familia, siempre sentí que tú llamabas la atención de otra manera, que me opacabas en mil sentidos. Y es así, siempre fue así. Toda mi vida, con tu actitud rebelde y despreocupada te has burlado de mi modo de vida estructurado y orgulloso de ser. Yo siempre he mostrado amar a nuestra familia, y repudiar a los sangre sucia, y hasta sin entender lo que esto último significado, seguí lo que me decían mis padres, mis tíos, mis abuelos. Tú no, tu te has mofado de tradiciones ancestrales y has odiado a todos y a cada uno de los Black que creen en la pureza de sangre. Hoy, te vas, estás partiendo de esta casa que tanta agonía te ha dado. Si fuera tú, haría exactamente lo mismo, es más, ya me hubiera largado hace un tiempo, pero es porque yo tengo menos tolerancia a alguna cosas. Aún así, me alegro de que recién ahora de vayas. Fue un placer haber compartido 16 años contigo, peleando, discutiendo, argumentando por tantas cosas que ni nosotros comprendíamos. Ahora, entiendo todo lo que nuestra familia orgullosa trata de comunicarnos, y tengo que admitir que no sé si me convence del todo la pureza de sangre. Pero es lo que tengo, mi familia es lo que tengo, y esos ideales que me han metido en la cabeza. La verdad, es que yo no tengo tanto coraje como tú, yo no tengo nada allí afuera. Tú tienes amigos. Yo, no tengo nada, ni a dónde huir. Me alegro que tú puedas hacer esto, pero me entristece la idea de tu partida, porque además de ser un rival, además de haberte admirado secretamente... siempre me atrajiste, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto._

_Sirius enmudeció, ¿realmente estaba viviendo eso? No podía ser verdad, no podía ser que su prima sintiese algo por él. Debía de estar jugando._

_-Bella, no juegues...-dijo él, son un temblor en su voz. Tal vez porque había redescubierto aquello que en su infancia lo martirizaba, aquella admiración que tenía por su prima mayor, admiración, mezclada con... ¿cariño, amor?_

_-No estoy jugando, ojalá estuviera jugando, siempre sentí cosas por tí, y no te estoy mintiendo.-Se hizo una pausa incómoda, Bellatrix retomó y se acercó a él.-¿Crees que estaría aquí, en tu cuarto, diciéndote que me duele que te vayas, que siempre te admiré y que repudio la pureza de sangre, si viniese aquí a mentirte? Siento cosas por tí, esa es la verdad.-Ella paró._

_-Bella, me siento agradecido, pero sabes que no me convencerás de que no me vaya.-dijo él. La voz aún le temblaba y las rodillas no lo sostenían. Toda su infancia había esperado una muestra de cariño de su prima, y al día que se presenta ante su puerta a decir que sentía cosas por él, Sirius no atinaba a más que a evadir ese tema._

_-No espero que te quedes, no esperaba eso. Nada más quería decirte algunas cosas que nunca te había dicho, y me pareció importante que supieras ahora que te vas.-Bella puso su mano en su hombro.-No quiero que dejes de irte, porque sé que eso es lo que quieres, primo._

_Él le tomó la mano._

_-Bella, te extrañaré. Te iba a extrañar de todas maneras aunque no me confesases todo esto. Siempre te admiré, siempre te tuve cariño, y con sinceridad siempre sentí cosas por tí, como mi prima mayor creo que cobré una obsesión patológica por tí aunque aparentase odiarte.-Él miró al piso casi avergonzado._

_-Estamos igual entonces.-dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa y apretándole fuerte la mano. Ella no se pudo contener, y lo abrazó. Iba a extrañar a su primo por el cual tantas cosas había sentido. Una lágrima se esbozó por su rostro, mientras Sirius la abrazaba fuerte y le acariciaba el pelo. Su prima siempre había sido hermosa para él, no atractiva, hermosa. Se separaron. Él estaba partiendo y ella nunca más lo vería, a menos como lo veía ese día. Ese suceso no volvería a ocurrir, debían aparentar ese odio que todos esperaban de ellos. Se miraron a los ojos, no había que decir mas nada. Él le acarició el rostro con ternura, y la besó._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-Pensé que habías pasado por esa etapa, eramos dos adolescentes.-dijo Sirius, tragando saliva. Aparentó que no estaba nervioso.

-Ni tan adolescentes, yo tenía 25 años, Sirius, no era ninguna niña, debía cuidar muy bien lo que hacía. Me gustabas, mucho. Me sigues atrayendo como el primer día, como desde que te ví a los 16 siendo insubordinado y revelándote. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me atraen los chicos malos.

Sirius giró en si mismo y se agarró la cabeza.

-Bella, eso ya pasó, fue un episodio del pasado, no retomemos a eso, eramos dos tontos.

-No pasó para mi, nunca va a pasar, eres parte importante de mi pasado, fuiste un punto crucial... El día que me besaste y te fuiste, ese día te tomé un odio inimaginable, en lo más profundo de mi corazón esperé que te quedaras, o que me escribieras, o que trataras de que nos viésemos de alguna forma. Pero no lo hiciste, Sirius. Así te empecé a odiar, me convencí a mi misma de que eras simplemente basura, hasta hoy, que escucho del mismo Señor Tenebroso que quieren liquidarte por el inmenso aprecio que tiene Potter hacia tí. Y me presento ante tu puerta como la misma mujer que fue ante tu puerta cuando tenías 16 años a decirte que te amaba, de la misma manera, me presento débil e indefensa, te confieso que eres importante para mí, que te sigo amando, y que me preocupa lo que te pueda llegar a pasar.-Bella quedó con la mirada perdida en el piso y parpadeó lentamente. Luego de unos segundos, despertó de aquella somnoliencia en la que había entrado al empezar a hablar y dejó la actitud melancólica que estaba teniendo para reemplazarla por aquella fría y burlona de siempre.-Entonces, ¿me vas a prestar atención, primo?

Sirius sonrió por el cambio de actitud de su prima. Comenzaba a tenerle el aprecio al menos que le había tenido de niño.

-Lo pensaré, Trix, no te prometo nada.-Su expresión cambió y sus ojos se vidriaron.-Harry es lo más importante para mí, no hay nada que me importe más en este mundo que él, es la razón por la cual estoy encerrado en esta maldita casa, por lo que vivo y no cometo estupideces. Si le llegase a pasar algo y yo no estoy ahi... no me lo perdonaría, Bella.

Sirius dejó que una lágrima cayera mientras apretaba los dientes. Bella volvió a cambiar su expresión por una de compasión.

-Nunca te vi hablando así de una persona, ni a ningún Black. Eres el más puro de corazón de toda nuestra familia, Sirius... Pero por favor, no lo hagas por mí porque sé que no sientes lo que yo, pero hazlo por Harry, si te pasara algo, él estaría destruido, y no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para afrontar lo que debe luchar.-terminó ella.

-Bella, no... no puedo dejar de ir. Perdona, pero cuando Harry vaya a enfrentar su destino, yo estaré a su lado, seguramente peleando contigo.-dijo él, secándose las lágrimas. Bella sonrió.

-Entonces vas a tener que cederme el placer de matarte.-dijo ella mirando para abajo. Aún sonreía cuando cayó una lágrima.

-Será todo un placer que me mates, al fin sentiré que un Black logra su cometido y liquida conmigo, el traidor de la familia.

Bella levantó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, pero rápidamente quitó la sonrisa de su rostro y se ocultó a llorar tras sus manos. Sirius se acercó lentamente a ella, y con mucho cuidado, la abrazó. Ella se largó a llorar en su hombro, hasta que se compuso de nuevo.

-Deberé hacerlo y no podré detenerme, o sufriremos todos los Black.-dijo ella.

-Debes hacerlo, morir no me importa. Me importa más que tú estés bien y poder proteger a Harry que morir en manos de mi prima enamorada.-dijo Sirius. Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo.

-No me molestaría que volviesemos a hacer "adolescentes" de nuevo.-dijo ella. Él se sonrió y la miró.

-Ni a mí.-

Sirius sintió que los años lentamente se iban y se sentía de nuevo un adolescente. Ella sintió que era joven de nuevo, como lo había sido antes. Sirius le acarició el rostro y el cabello. Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de ella, trazando el camino que ya tantas otras habían recorrido. Él se la limpió, y la besó. La besó como la había besado años antes. La agarró de la cintura, la levantó de la mesa. Ella le acariciaba el pelo. Él, con cuidado, la fue llevando hacia las escaleras. Escalón por escalón, escalaron ese muro que habían construido entre ellos, que no les permitía amarse. Escalaron ese muro y llegaron a la habitación de Sirius. Él, con cuidado, cerró la puerta, y se sintió de 16 años de nuevo. Sintió el aire de adiós en su cuarto y sintió a su prima indefensa presentándose ante él. Sintió los besos de Bellatrix en el cuello y cómo el ambiente se iba conformando para que tuvieran una última noche.

-Por segunda y última vez, tengamos una gran despedida.-dijo ella, y le abrió la camisa.

* * *

Ella terminó de escuchar la carcajada de su primo y lanzó el hechizo. Aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, y el cruzó el arco con el velo aún con la expresión de carcajada. Ella dejó que una lágrima rodara por su rostro, pero recobró su actitud fría y psicótica rápidamente. Desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.


End file.
